


DRAGON BALL ULTRA 2: The G.O.D Ceremony Arc

by VersaJak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaJak/pseuds/VersaJak
Kudos: 2





	1. The Royal Meeting

Five years after the great battle that took place in the World Of Void, Jiren learned to control his newfound power that he had attained in the Tournament Of Power. Vegeta had better control over Super Saiyan Purple. And Goku, day and night transformed into Ultra Instinct which made it easy for him to get that state whenever he wanted. The toll of reaching the power of the Gods also reduced to nothingness. Goku never again, felt pain after transforming into Ultra Instinct.

Vegeta and Jiren had trained hard enough to become as strong as Goku. But Ultra Instinct gave Goku a better advantage.

Planet Sadala, Universe 6

Cabba walked towards the Palace of their King Brass. "Make it quick, boy." a voice behind him said. Cabba nodded. The person behind him looked around as if he was trying to capture the planet's image in his mind. The grand palace came into view. It was golden in colour, had tall pillars beautiful gardens and ponds outside. "At least it looks better than my home planet." the man behind Cabba said.

As they entered the Throne Room, the ministers of the court looked in surprise at the new visitor with Cabba. King Brass got up to welcome Cabba. He looked a lot like the mix of Caulifla and Cabba. He had the look of authority and politeness at the same time. "Welcome, Cabba! How was your training? What new levels have you reached now?! We are all training here too! I have managed to reach Super Saiyan 3!" Cabba smiled. "Congratulations, your Majesty." King Brass seemed to notice Vegeta. "Who is this?" he asked. "He is a Saiyan of Universe 7, Prince Vegeta. He was the one who first taught me to transform."

"Welcome, welcome! Very glad to meet you. You are the Prince...where is your father?"

"He's dead. Our planet blew up. There are only three Saiyans alive. Me and another one named Kakarot reside on Earth. My brother Tarble resides on a certain planet close to where Namek was."

"Oh dear. Sorry to hear that. Wait...Namek was?"

"Yes, Namek was destroyed too. The Namekians reside on a planet they call New Namek."

"I see, I see. Wait a minute! According to the story you told me I have come to a conclusion that you are not the Prince anymore. You are the King. The King of All Saiyans of Universe 7! King Vegeta!" The thought struck Vegeta like a lightning bolt. "I...never thought about that." King Brass smiled. The minister seemed to be nodding to themselves about Vegeta's appearance. "Let's go someplace quieter." King Brass said.

Vegeta and King Brass sat facing each other in one of Brass' most private gardens. "Now as one King to another, let's talk. Your universe sure seems like a scary one. How many Super Saiyan transformations do you know of?"  
"I know many but, I can't do all of them. We have the original trio, Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3. Then we have the Super Saiyan God. I can do that."

"You can turn into a God? That is...amazing!"

"Not really, it's just us mastering the ki of a God. Then we have the Super Saiyan level of a God. We call it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue for short. Then there is an improved version of Super Saiyan Blue that I mastered. I call it, Super Saiyan Purple. These are the forms I can do." King Brass looked amazed. "Interesting. What about the forms you cannot do?"

"You know of Kale's transformation." The King nodded. "Then there is a transformation called Super Saiyan Rage. It is an advanced level of Super Saiyan 2 that equals or is more than, the power of a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan achieved with natural God ki gives us Super Saiyan Rose'." King Brass was heavily interested in all of this.

After a few hours, Vegeta walked out of the Palace. Cabba came up to him. "Master. Now we've both kept our promises." Vegeta smiled. "Indeed. Your King is a proud Saiyan too. He talked about his position and power like a true warrior. This is a good planet. Take good care of it." Cabba nodded. "Master, I would like to fight you."

"Oh? You think you can beat me? Well, bring it on! I'd like to see how far my student has gone!" They both flew to a deserted area. Cabba attacked without any warning. He aimed a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta barely managed to block it. "He's gotten stronger." Vegeta thought. Vegeta tried to land a kick in Cabba's stomach but Cabba dodged out of the way.

Cabba flew a bit back and touched the ends of his palms together. "Oh?" Vegeta thought. He mimicked Cabba's movements. "The I too, will." Energy formed in between their hands and they both yelled. "FINAL FLASH!" Their beams collided but there was no difference in power. "I don't believe it!" Vegeta thought. "He's still managed to keep up with me. He stopped his beam and dodged Cabba's. "Cabba! Let's take this up a notch. I will transform into a Super Saiyan God to give you a better time against me. I think you must have mastered Super Saiyan 3. Five years is more than enough time."

"Yes master. It is more than enough." Saying this, Cabba and Vegeta started powering up. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saian God and watched Cabba. He was surprised to find Cabba's power nearing his. With a loud yell Cabba transformed. Vegeta could/nt believe his eyes when he saw that Cabba's hair was red. He smiled. "Impressive! Just how many transformations can you do?" Cabba smiled back. "Up to Super Saiyan Blue. Five years is more than enough time, after all. Let's keep on going."

Belmod's Planet, Universe 11

Belmod was watching his favorite tree from his bedroom window. "It is time." he said. "Marcarita! Call Toppo!" A few minutes later, Toppo arrived. "Toppo...it is time. You are ready. I...I am retiring."

A Few Days Later Somewhere in One of the Universes

A hooded figure sat on a throne. "This is good. Word travels fast." he said. "Belmod is retiring. There will be a G.O.D Ceremony. I shall ruin his future just like he ruined mine!"

Who is this new villain? Belmod is retiring! What is a G.O.D Ceremony? How much stronger are Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bulla? Find out later in, Dragon Ball Ultra!


	2. A Invitation

"This is delicious!" Beerus said, as he tasted cottage cheese for the first time. "You say this is made from milk?" Whis asked Bulma. She nodded. "It sure is!"

"It will taste so much better if we dip it in some kind of sauce!" Beerus said. "That's what we humans usually do." Bulma said. Vegeta stood on the side putting a piece in his mouth. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind them. "Hey, guys!" They all flinched. "Goku! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've really got to stop doing that you know!"

Goku smiled. "Sorry, sorry!' he said but didn't seem like it. "Cottage cheese with sauce. Oh, my!" He quickly grabbed one from Beerus' plate. "Goku, I will destroy this planet, if you ever do that again!" he screamed. "Huh?" Bulma asked. "If you destroy this planet, how will get its food? And anyway isn't that a misuse of your job? What'll happen if Lord Zeno finds out, huh?"

Beerus gritted his teeth. Suddenly, a truck came flying from the sky. "Oh, Monaka's here!" Whis exclaimed. "What have you brought for us, Monaka?" Monaka brought out a large envelope. It was purple in colour. There was a symbol on it. "That's the symbol of the God of Destruction of Universe 11." Beerus said. He opened it.

My fellow, Beerus.  
I am retiring from my position as a God of Destruction. Toppo will take over. As you already know, there will be a G.O.D Ceremony. I would like to invite you, and the team of Universe 7, who participated in the Tournament of Power. The attendance of the Supreme Kai is mandatory. Other than that, I shall allow you to bring along your relatives. The Ceremony will take place in ten days. That is all.  
Yours truly  
The God of Destruction who beat you in an arm wrestling match.

Beerus gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"What is it, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked. "Belmod. He's retiring. We all are invited to his G.O.D Ceremony."

"A god ceremony? What's that?" Goku asked. "G.O.D Ceremony." Whis spelt it out. "It's like a farewell to the previous God of Destruction. Toppo shall be given his role as a true God of Destruction in that Ceremony."

The next day, Goku went to visit Gohan. Pan ran out of the house and hugged him. "Grandpa!"

"Hey! How's my girl?" Goku asked. "She's fine." Gohan came out of the house. "What's up, Dad?"

"I wanna fight someone, you know, to train. Vegeta doesn't want to, right now."

"Sure, Dad." They flew to a clearing and took their positions. "Let's go full power." Gohan said. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken times twenty. Gohan started powering up. His hair started glowing. With a flash of light, Gohan transformed. When Goku managed to see, he looked at Gohan. "You're power's incredible. You'e been training a lot, Gohan. Even Blue with Kaio-ken won't be able to beat you now."

Gohan's hair was orange and a beautiful orange ki flowed around his body. It looked a lot like Vegeta's ki in Super Saiyan Purple. The ki did not look like a Super Saiyan God's ki. There was a big difference. "I'm a lot stronger, Dad. I think you're gonna have to use Ultra Instinct." he said. "What is that transformation?" Goku asked. "It is an advancement of my Mystic form. The next level." he answered.

Goku was feeling really proud. "I'm not going to transform the usual Saiyan way." Gohan said. "I've found my own way of getting stronger." Goku smiled. "You sure have." He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Dvelving into a state of mind where everything was not important. When he opened them again, he was bathing in the aura of Ultra Instinct. "Let's begin, Gohan!"

Gohan charged at him. Ultra Instinct did helping Goku but Gohan was fst enough. Vegeta woke up from his nap and began watching from Capsule Corp. Gohan was toe to toe with Goku. No one was winning. After sometime of fighting, Gohan stopped. "Dad, if this keeps up, we'll end up destroying the Earth. Let's end this." Goku nodded. They flew a little apart and began. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Their beams collided. With raw power, Goku was stronger. After a long time, Goku finally managed to push Gohan away and the fight ended.

Gohan has attained a new form. The G.O.D Ceremony will be held in ten days. What is going to happen? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Ultra!


	3. The Training Begins

Goku stared at Gohan. "What do you call this form?" he asked. "Well I haven't got much of a name, so it's my Second Mystic Form. The only problem with this form is that I can't keep it up for long but can train myself to do so. It's like Super Saiyan 2."

"Even I can't keep up Ultra Instinct for long. My ki drains out rapidly. Even faster than Super Saiyan 3. That's the only problem." Goku said. "How is Goten doing?" Gohan smiled. "Since Android 17 had gone for his World Tour with his family, Goten and Trunks had been taking care of his island and its wildlife. Now imagine if Android 17 could get as strong as Blue on that island, how strong can Goten and Trunks be now?"

"I dunno. They can turn Blue?" Gohan shook his head. "No, they can go up to Super Saiyan 3. But Gotenks can go Blue. That fusion always managed to reach the transformation two steps ahead of the transformation they can do in their normal state." Goku nodded. "How come I've never felt their power?"

"They've been practicing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Even I managed to reach this form when I borrowed a few minutes from them."

"But that means...they must be older than me!" Goku shouted. Gohan laughed. "Not really. They only go in there for like a few minutes. Maximum five. And they don't do it daily. It's like once a month maybe." Goku sighed in relief. "Man, if they did that daily, I wonder how old they'd be right now! I'd like to meet them."

"They must be with Vegeta right now. I'll come with you." Goku nodded. "Let's go." Using Instant Transmission, they reached Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta!" Vegeta flinched. "Dammit Kakarot! I'm training here!" Goku looked around. They were in the Gravity Chamber. "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"Right here." said a voice behind them. Goku turned around to see two strong young men. One with purple hair and one that looked like his mirror image. "Trunks! You look just like Future Trunks!" Goku said. "Yeah...he is me, after all."

"And Goten!" Goku continued. "You've still kept my hairstyle? You can change it, you know. I mean, we look exactly the same."

"I like this hairstyle, Dad." Goten said. "I'm gonna keep it." Goku sighed. "As you wish. So how're you both doing?"

"Great!" they both said together. "Our powers are exactly the same!" Trunks said. "That's nothing to be proud of, son." Vegeta said. "You ought to be stronger than Kakarot's boy. Anyway, you both are still weak." Goten and Trunks looked down. "Kakarot! I've been meaning to talk to you. Come with me." Goku followed Vegeta out to the gardens of Capsule Corp. The only Saiyans in our family who are not strong enough are Pan and Bulla. We need to see to this."

Goku sighed. "Oh, come on, Vegeta! They are training!"

"They can't even transform into a Super Saiyan!"

"Goten was seven when he transformed. These girls are five!"

"I'm not taking any excuses. Tell your son Gohan to train Pan. After all, he is quite strong now. Still weaker than me...but he is still stronger than your Blue with Kaio-ken. He'll be a fine teacher. On the other hand, I shall train Bulla. In the G.O.D Ceremony, the people should see that the strength of Saiyans is strong, even in kids." Goku nodded. "As you wish. Pan will be happy to know that she'll be trained even more. She likes training."

"Good." The next day, Gohan began training his daughter and Vegeta, his. Goku on the other hand went to visit Android 17, who was back from his tour a few days back. Bulma had really given him enough money to travel the world for five whole years. "17!" he shouted. 17 looked up from his work and flew towards Goku with a smile on his face. "Good to see you, Goku." he said.

Goku smiled. "You too. How're you doing?"

"To be honest, I'm a little rusty now. Haven't trained in hardcore fashion for five years now. I'm sure if I fought you now, I'd lose. I would be able to defeat your Super Saiyan 3, but God would be tough. Don't even start about Blue. And I heard that you've learnt to transform into Ultra Instinct on your own without breaking you limits." Goku nodded. "Dammit I gotta start training again."

Goku smiled. "I've got an idea." A few minutes later, Android 18, 17 and...Krillin stood in front of each other in a circle. "You three, fight each other to train." Krillin gasped. "Why are you doing this to me, Goku?" Android 18 nodded. "He needs to earn more money!" 17 smiled. "I like the idea." 18 and Krillin looked at him angrily. "It's settled, then! Have fun, you three!" Goku said and vanished. "GOKU!" Krillin screamed.

Pan, Bulla, 17, 18 and Krillin have begun training to get stronger. What will be the results of their training? Seven days remain before the G.O.D Ceremony begins. Interesting events will soon unfold. Keep reading to find out more in, Dragon Ball Ultra!


	4. The Preparations

One Day Remains Before the G.O.D Ceremony

Whis looked at Goku. "Now remember, Goku. You have to be formal."

"But I will be in my formal clothes if I'm wearing my gi!" Goku exclaimed. "No sir, YOU ARE NOT!" Chichi shouted. "YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN FORMAL! Whis, I'm putting you in charge of the way Goku dresses and acts! This is an important event that people can barely see!"

"That's quite right, Ma'am. This is the most special G.O.D Ceremony Ever. The Universe 7 team which won the T.O.P are invited. Along with that, the Saiyans of Universe 6 have been invited as well. This has never happened in millions of years." Whis replied. "Aw, man!" Goku looked down. After Chichi had gone, Whis whispered into his ear. "Don't worry about your clothes, Goku. I'll put a magical effect on your gi so that it looks like a formal Earth dress. You just have to work on your behavior." Goku smiled.   
"Thanks, Whis! You're the best!"

At the same time, at Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta! Are you sure it's ok for Pan and Bulla to attend this Ceremony? After all, they're only five." Bulma shouted from the kitchen. "How does it matter?! I destroyed entire planets at that age! They will come! It is an honorable moment." Vegeta shouted back. "And what do you think you're doing in the kitchen?!"

"I'm baking a cake!"

"A CAKE?! What for?!"

"For Toppo and Belmod. This is their precious event after all."

"You're not supposed to...gah! Tell the servants to make it and help me put this suit on! I still haven't gotten used to these weak,tiny buttons."

"Oh? The Prince of All Saiyans needs help in putting on clothes?! I will bake this cake and no one else! Tell the servants to help you instead!" Vegeta sighed. There was no point arguing with her. He looked around. "Hey! Servant-man! Help me with this!"

Planet Sadala

"It is an honor that myself, Cabba, Kale and Caulifla have been invited to the G.O.D Ceremony!" King Brass announced. "Universe 11 acknowledged our strength! This is a proud moment for Saiyans! We can show them how much stronger we have become, and how much stronger we can become!" The Saiyans of Universe 6 cheered.

A few years earlier, Earth, Universe 7

Krillin looked at Roshi. "You want me to do what, now?!"

"You heard me right. I want you to continue the Kame school. Take my place. You are much stronger than I already am. Teach humans to break their limits. Tien is already continuing the Crane school. I want you to do so too. Grow ever strong. I'm already immortal, so you'll always have me for guidance. Plus..." he grinned in a pervy way. "...Once I am no longer a Master...I freely chase girls without any guilt!"

Krillin looked down. "I...accept, Master Roshi." He took the staff from Roshi's hand. "Congratulations, Master Krillin."

Present Day

"Congratulations, Videl. You have completed your training. There is nothing more I can teach you. I can sense you going far with fighting. Five years after a pregnancy, you've proved women to be capable of going through hardships to get back on track. Good job."

"I'm honored, Master Krillin. Gohan will be happy won't he?"

"Yes. I'm sure he will."

Somewhere in one of the Universes

The figure on the throne got up. "IT IS TIME! I have been training with my life! It will all come to use now! Belmod will watch as I destroy his successor and then... I kill him. Universe 11 will be without a God of Destruction and there will be no one to stop me! I shall rule the Universe. And then...I shall pay that Frieza a visit.

Everyone is ready to go to the G.O.D Ceremony. Including an uninvited guest. What will happen tomorrow? Guess who the villain is! If you aren't able to, then find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 2!


	5. God Of Destruction, Toppo!

The Day of the G.O.D Ceremony

Whis beckoned to everyone. "The Cube is waiting for its passengers!" Everyone shuffled and got inside. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien, Bulla, Whis and Beerus. 17 people in all. It was pretty cramped up. "I'm surprised you were able to make it, 17!" 18 said. "Are you really ok leaving your island and the animals on it like that?" 17 smiled. "Don't worry. Those poachers have had more than enough. It has been 5 years. So naturally by now, they must have got it in their heads not to mess with me.

On the other side, Goku was complaining. "I can hardly move in this suit! It's itchy!"

"I don't care what you think! This is a formal event that you can see only once in your whole life! So deal with it!" Chichi screamed. "Kakarot's right. Though I've worn a suit before I completely agree that we cannot move as well as usual in it." Vegeta stated. "Just deal with it for one day, please?" Bulma asked. "Hmph. Fine."

Sometime later...in the World of Void (A large platform had been created)

"Jiren! Hey look it's Jiren!" Chichi shouted. Jiren stiffened, clearly embarrassed. "Hey Jiren, long time no see! You never really told me if you liked the food I served you five years ago!" Bulma responded. "It was...delicious. Umm...thank you for the meal?"  
"Oh stop being so formal. It doesn't suit you. I apologize, everyone. He's still not that social. But he's learning." Toppo emerged from behind them."

"Toppo! Congratulations!" After all the congratulations, Vegeta stated. "I never liked This Place. Every time we're here the Universes are at stake." Goku nodded. "True. To think that this place was destroyed just five years ago." The Gods of Destruction stiffened. "WHAT?! This sacred place...was destroyed?" Vegeta covered Goku's mouth in alarm. "No no just forget what he said! It's not true! It never happened!" Then, he dragged Goku away. "You, idiot!" he whispered. "Whis turned back the time! So it never happened! Don't go around mentioning this to the Gods!"

"Ok ok! I won't." At that moment, in a flash of light, another Cube appeared. "Master!" Cabba jumped out. "Nice to meet you again." he said with a bow. "Hey old-man Goku! We've trained our asses these past five years. I can't wait to beat you up in a rematch!" Caulifla threatened. "I'll help sis too." Kale walked forward. "

"Hmm...you both are much stronger, now. But I still doubt you will be able to beat me."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WANT ME TO PUMMEL YOU?"

"Now, now. No fighting please." Whis said. The Ceremony will start soon.

Somewhere in one of the Universes...

The dark figure stood up. "It's time. Let's leave. We need to make it there right after Toppo is the new God of Destruction. That is how I will kill two birds with one stone!"

He pointed at another hooded figure. "You. Come. I shall make sure you have your revenge as well."

Back to the Ceremony

Toppo stood in front of Belmod. The two Zenos hovered above them. They spoke together. "Toppo Bread. Do you promise to uphold the duties of a God of Destruction?"

"I do."

"If you ever break the rules, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Then henceforth, you are the new God of Destruction of Universe 11!" The Zenos squeezed their palms and suddenly huge amounts of purple energy was released from Belmod's body into Toppo's. His body grew in size, he became more muscular, and finally, he was permanently in his God of Destruction form thought the purple godly ki couldn't be seen continuously.

Before anyone could move a muscle, two figures suddenly appeared. "My, my. We are in time. Do you know who we are?" As they were hooded they couldn't be seen well. But one of them removed their hood to reveal their identity. Everyone on the platform was shocked. Before them, with eyes full of hatred and malicious intentm stood Frost.

Frost is back! Who is his ally? Why does this strange person hate Toppo and Belmod so much? What will happen? Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 2!


	6. The Strongest In All Universes

The second person also removed his hood. Well gromed hair, formal combat attires and one evil smile. This guy had all the looks if a perfect villain. All the deities gasped. "Ya'll know this person?" Goku asked. The newcomer opened his arms. "For those who don't know, my name...is Sin. I am the second strongest in all the universes...just below the Grand Priest. The Grand Priest walked up to him. "You are most definitely not invited here. You shall be erased by Lord Zen-Oh."

Before the Zenos could do anything, quick as lightning, Sin threw two transparent cubes at them. They trapped the Zenos in them. "Use as much power as you want but those cubes won't break. That's because they're tied to my lifeforce. In other words, you're gonna have to kill me. But before we start the fighting..." He pointed a finger to the left. Everyone looked. They saw a spaceship coming out of nowhere, into the World of Void. "That's impossible! only angels can send people and things into the World of Void! You and that spaceship should not be here!" Belmod yelled.

Sin moved his hand to have it point at Belmod's face. "I always hated you." he said. "I had potential to become a God of Destruction. You knew that. I can control Hakai. And I have Mastered Ultra Instinct as well! Yet you decided to give Toppo a chance cause he was weaker than you! You couldn't stand the fact that your pupil was stronger than you!" A ki beam came out of his finger and went through Belmod's head, killing him instantly.

Everyone was still in shock. The spaceship came closer. out of it, came three more people. "Raven, Hearts and Sun. The third, fourth and fifth strongest in the Universes. Today, we shall fight! Take over the Omni-King! Ther will be no ruler! Everyone will live in peace!" Sin yelled. He looked at the audience. "The angels and the Gods of Destruction are not involved in these matters. You may create spectator stands and watch the battle. The Zenos are all about rules. They won't hesitate to erase you if you don't follow them by attacking us." Inside the cubes, the Zenos nodded.

Spectator stands were made. One large slab of Kachin, as large as the T.O.P fighting stage in area, was made. "This shall be our battleground! Toppo! Don't forget you are a God of Destruction now. You can't do anything." Sin said to Toppo who was glaring at him in rage. "You killed my master!"

"It was hardly worth it." All the angels, Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais went and sat down. Sin looked at the rest. I think the non-fighters should go there too. Including you three." He pointed at Roshi, Tien and Krillin. They gulped. They could feel the amount of power Sin had. They quietly went to the spectator seats and sat down.

Frost stepped up. "Sin. I have begun to hate Saiyans. So for my revenge I would like to fight the two Saiyan kids." He smiled and pointed at Pan and Bulla. Gohan and Vegeta gasped. Sin smiled. As you wish." He snapped his fingers and Pan, Bulla and Frost were inside a protective, transparent green dome that no one could enter. "Also tied to my lifeforce." Sin said. Pan and Bulla looked frightened as hell. But then, Vegeta spoke up. "Girls! Now is not the time to be covering in fear! You are Saiyans! You were born to fight! Remember your heritage and beat his ass back to Hell!" For some reason Pan and Bulla felt better and more determined after hearing those words.

Sin gave an evil smile and opened his arms. "And now, let us begin! The final battle for all the Universes...BEGIN!"


	7. Frost Vs The Saiyan Girls

"Wait a minute." Whis said. He tapped his staff to the ground. All the formal clothes of the fighters changed to their usual fighting clothes. Even the Saiyan girls got gi that they were comfortable in. "Thanks, Whis!" Goku called out. Goku, Vegeta and Jiren charged straight at Sin. He smiled and beckoned to them. And so, the battle began!

Caulifla, Kale and Cabba attacked Sun, Hit and Dyspo charged at Hearts, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks went after Raven and Goku, Vegta and Jiren went straight for Sin. In the orb, Frost smiled at the girls. They tensed up, and took the battle stance taught to them. Without warning, Frost appeared behind them and kicked Pan. The blow was so tough, that Pan flew and hit the other side of the large orb. He then turned to Bulla, grabbed her by the hair and threw her at Pan. Both girls screamed and collided. "This is so much fun!" Frost yelled. "I'm going to take my time tearing you apart." Pan got up and tried to attack. Frost dodged the first few punches with ease and was suddenly met with one on his face. Pan smiled. "Not bad huh?'

Frost was taken aback for a second, then he smiled. "I'm surprised, you were able to hit me...but that just tickled. I am in my final form, after all. You are a fiesty one! I'll take you one first, and when I'm done with you..." he pointed at Bulla. "...you'll be next." He lunged towards Pan and punched her on the cheek. She tried to punch back but Frost dodged and slammed a kick onto her hip. Pan screamed as she felt a bone crack. Meanwhile, Bulla stood, motionless. She couldn't move. She knew that alone, Pan didn't stand a chance. But she was really scared. She'd never been in a situation like this before! Her father had taught her some moves. She could use ki blasts. But what's the point if she was too scared to move?! Pan flared up her ki. She lunged at Frost and raised her hand for a punch. Frost held up his hands to block. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pan smile. He realized it a little too late. With one swing, Pan kicked Frost as hard as she could.

This angered Frost. He appeared right in front of Pan and hit her with a flurry of attacks. While being hit Pan's mind was racing. "He's too strong! And fast. There's no way I can beat him like this. Bulla is too scared to move. I must protect her. I...must protect...my friend!" She saw Frost's kick coming at her. With one flick of her hands, she grabbed his leg. With strength she didn't know she had, she swung Frost away. In that moment, she took her chance. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" She threw out a Kamehameha for the first time. It hit Frost full on. When the wave subsided, Frost stood there, panting. It hurt more than he thought it would. But Pan wad not happy. "If only I could turn Super Saiyan!" she screamed. "Pan!" she heard her father call her from outside the orb. She saw Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks fight the one named Raven. Gohan was looking at her. "You wanna go Super Saiyan, don't you? Then do it!"

"What?"

"Pan, you've gone Super Saiyan once before! You just don't remember!"

"When? I don't think...I.."

"Pan, the Super Saiyan God Ceremony! I told you how we needed another Saiyan and it worked even if you were still in your mother's stomach. But you forgot that the prophecy not only needed Saiyans...but Super Saiyans! You turned Super Saiyan in your mother's stomach when you felt the ki of five other Super Saiyans."

Pan suddenly felt a jerk. "That's right! The memory is faint but there...I was a Super Saiyan...I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" She closed her eyes and began increasing her ki. She heard Goku's voice. "You got this, Pan. Remember!"

Pan's eyes flew open, her hair spiked up, her aura flared yellow and her eyes turned greenish-blue. Frost stood before the real first female Super Saiyan. Not just of Universe 7, but of all Universes as Caulifla had attained the form much after the Super Saiyan God Ceremony. "The real fight starts now, Frost. Before he knew it, Frost was slammed on the face by Pan's hand, a small ball of ki appeared on her palm at the same time and blasted Frost away. It was a two in one combo. Frost punched her face but her eyes never left him. The fifty times multiplier was a good boost in strength. Frost knew if he had the ability to transform into his Golden Form, he wouldn't need to blink even once. But no matter how hard he tried, his body was not strong enough to transform. Frost and Pan started exchanging blows. "How could a five year old be so damn strong?!" The amount of potential in this one was immense.

Pan blasted Frost with ki balls, Frost took them and hit back. They once again exchanged multiple blows. Each took the other's like champs. But of course, Frost was stronger and had more experience. In mid-battle, they locked hands. While doing that, Frost slowly moved his tail behind Pan and grabbed her neck. Pan begun to choke. She looked around, desperate for help. Her grandpa was fighting Sin, her dad was fighting Raven, no one could enter the orb unless...her eyes fell on Bulla. Her mouth was open, staring at the scene before her in shock. No one else was paying attention to them. They had their own battles to fight. Bulla knew she had to do something. Her mind wanted her to move but her body wouldn't obey! "Move! Damn it! I have to save my friend! Pan...is...my best friend! I'm not...doing anything! If...I don't do something...she will die! Why can't I move?! MOVE! I HATE MYSELF FOR BEING SO DAMN SCARED!" Bulla screamed and her voice became deeper. Everyone in the arena were distracted by a green light emitting from the orb inside which Frost and the Saiyan girls were fighting. Bulla's muscles bulked up, her height grew, her hair spiked up and turned green and a green aura enveloped her. Bulla had transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Before Frost could notice, Bulla slammed a punch to his face from the side. It created a massive shockwave. Frost was hurt so bad, his tail slipped off Pan's neck. The girl gasped for air. Vegeta looked at his daughter in shock. "How can there be two Legendary Super Saiyans in the same Universe?! We already have Broly!" Whis looked into his staff. It appears that the Universes that comprise of Saiyans always have two Legendary Super Saiyans in each Universe every thousand years. A male and a female and there is a time when they are both alive. Universe 7 has found their Legendary Super Saiyans. The only question now is, 'Who is the Male Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6?'" Meanwhile, Bulla had grabbed Frost's tail and was slamming him down here and there in the signature Legendary Super Saiyan style attack of grabbing and slamming the opponent around. Frost was screaming in pain every time Bulla slammed him down.

Finally, Frost's tail broke off when Bulla slammed him against the ground one last time. Bulla was totally Beserk. She had only one goal. Kill Frost. Pan, who had recovered, quickly went behind Frost, opposite to Bulla. Bulla raised her hands and touched the ends of her palms together. Pan knew this attack. With the same deep voice, Bulla started. "FINAL..."

Pan continued. "KAMEHAME...HAAAA!"

Frost was neatly caught in the intentional crossfire. The two Super Saiyans gave it everything they had. Frost was helpless. He screamed as loudly as he could, trying to break free, but to no avail. His body was shatterd from both sides and slowly, his screams faded. That was the end of Frost.

Both girls went back to their base forms. They'd used too much power. Bulla passed out immediately. That transformation was truly something. Pan smiled. They'd won. Both of them. Together. They had done it. "We are proud of you." Pan heard her Grandpa say. She looked at him. He was in his Ultra Instinct form, but was smiling. Sin wasn't dead yet. The orb was still around them. They were still stuck. They had to wait until Sin was dead. They were too tired to fight anymore. For now, all they could do was watch the ongoing battle.

The Saiyan Girls defeated Frost! But the others are still fighting! What will happen? Who is the Male Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6?! Find out next time in, Dragon Ball Ultra 2!

This was a very tough chapter to write. I made it longer than usual and tried to describe fight scenes more accurately as you asked. Please tell me in the reviews as how else I could make the story writing wise. Enjoy!


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Meanwhile, Dyspo and Hit were giving Hearts a staredown. "Do you really think you two can beat me?" Hearts laughed. "I'm the fastest in all the Universes." Dyspo said. "Those three don't count." He pointed at Goku, Jiren and Vegeta, who couldn't help but smile. "And this guy," Dyspo continued pointing at Hit. "can stop time. So I think we'd make a pretty great team. Enough to beat you." Hearts started laughing. "Fools. I am the fourth strongest in the Universes! Do you know why?"

Dyspo and Hit took their battle stances. "Because I can control gravity!" Dyspo charged at Hearts in a quick pace. Hearts merely flicked his fingers. The gravity around them increased greatly and they both fell to the floor. "I am the only one, you have zero chances of beating. Speed and Time are NOTHING against me. Yes, Hit of Universe 6. Use timeskip as much as you want, the gravity won't let you move!" Hearts pointed a finger at Hit. A ki beam blasted out, and went through Hit's shoulder. Hit yelled in pain. Dyspo pushed as hard as he could and managed to stand. Hearts' attention wasn't at him.

Hit noticed Dyspo stand. He calmed down. Dyspo would help him. He was on his side. Hearts kept blasting at Hit with ki balls. Why wasn't Dyspo helping?! He looked at Dyspo. Hit's eyes widened. Dyspo wasn't doing anything. He just stared at Hit. Hit's eyes pleaded for help. Dyspo couldn't help it. His mind was racing with emotions. He gritted his teeth and painfully made his way towards Hearts from behind. "Hey." Hearts turned to see Dyspo punch him in the face. Of course the punch was slow but Dyspo was fast so the punch seemed like a normal one.

That was enough to get Hearts' gravity effect off for a second. Hit immediately activated timeskip that affected everyone around him except Dyspo. "What was that?" he asked. "You didn't help me. On purpose. You didn't want to help me. We're on the same time now. We have to do this! Even if our Universes are different."

"I'm not from Universe 11!" Dyspo shouted. Hit was taken aback. The time limit of the timeskip was over. Everything went back to normal.

"What do you mean, you're not from Universe 11?" Everyone looked at them. Even Hearts was interested. "I'm from Universe 6. That's why I belong to the same species as Lord Champa and Lord Beerus. YOU killed my family! That was your mission. You didn't care about innocents! You're just a cold hearted assassin!" Everyone was shocked. Hit was silent. "I managed to run away that day. I knew you were coming. I was fast enough to escape. My family didn't listen to my warning. I got on a spaceship and somehow made it to Universe 11. You destroyed my life! I've always kept this to myself but no more! You think I'll help you?! Hell no!"

Hit looked at Dyspo dead in the eye. "I apologise. There's nothing more I can do or so to convince you otherwise. But please, we need to work together." Toppo shouted from the stands. "Dyspo! He may have destroyed your family but you got a new one here in Universe 11! The Pride Troopers are and will always be there with and for you!" Dyspo smiled. "Thanks. Fine. I'll help you. But just this once." Hit nodded. "I understand." Without warning, Hit started timeskip. Dyspo was the only one unaffected. He went into his Speed of Light mode and ran quickly towards Hearts and barraged him with his strongest punches, hundreds of times. Hit helped to adding his own set of punches."

Hearts didn't know what hit him. He suddenly fell to the ground. His body was in a lot of pain. "Y..you... that.. wasn't..fair." He got up. "I'm an assassin. I don't care what's fair, until the job's done." He quickly aimed an invisible punch at Hearts chest. Hearts clutched at his heart. He couldn't breathe. The pain was too much. His heart couldn't pump blood. He was defeated. And was dying. He fell back and withered on the ground until his life slowly escaped from his body. "You killed Hearts by attacking his Heart. Nice!" Dyspo said. Hit looked at him. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah I know. It wasn't. My bad."


	9. Raven The Deadly

While Hit and Dyspo were fighting Hearts, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan were facing Raven. "Be careful, Gohan." Piccolo said. "He's tougher than he looks." Raven had long hair up to his neck, gelled back, black in colour. His eyes were red and he wore a black leather jacket, he had a hunched back and wore jeans. Thick long boots covered his legs. "So..." he said in a gentle yet terrifying voice. "You want to challenge...me. I'm the fifth strongest in the Universes. They call me Raven the Deadly."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Trunks, this is Goten and his bother Gohan and the Namekian over there is Piccolo. Happy? Now that we're done with the introductions, can we begin?" Trunks was impatient. They all powered up their Ki. Goten and Trunks charged first, both transforming right into Super Saiyan 3 and together tried to punch Raven. He blocked with both hands, kicked Trunks away and slammed his elbow into Goten's neck. The impact was hard. Both of them clutched their injuries. Gohan and Piccolo charged up. Gohan turned Mystic. Piccolo smiled. "I meditated and honed my spirit these past five years. Now I don't require any time to charge this." He put his fingers to his forehead. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The spiraling beam shot towards Raven at full speed. He was taken aback for a second and immediately dodged. But the beam grazed his cheek. Before he had any time to recover, Gohan came up behind him, and smacked him in the back. "What the...?!" He quickly went back to Piccolo. "His jacket has two slits...and went I hit his hunched back, it felt softer than I thought." Raven coughed and stood up. "So you felt em..." He spread his arms out and at the same time, two beautiful dark blue wings spread out. Raven was no longer hunched. "I'm the last of my race. We were always born with tremendous power. And I trained like hell to get where I am. You cannot defeat me." Suddenly a double voice came out "They might not. But I can."

Gotenks stood in all his glory, hands clenched, ready for a fight. "Neither Goten nor Trunks, I am Gotenks. So you can fly. So what? HAAAAAA!" He powered up and a blue aura surrounded him, and the blue flakes floated up to reveal Gotenks Blue. He flew towards Raven. Raven immediately flicked his wing towards Gotenks' direction and sharp feathers flew out, Gotenks saw and immediately dodged at point blank range. "Woah."

"Fusion. You won't be able to defeat me with that!" He flexed his wings and feathers shot out in every direction. Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo blasted them away with ki blasts. Gohan charged towards Raven with a ki ball in his palm. The moment the feathers came close, he used the ball as a shield, got close and blasted it at Raven. But it was in vain for Raven dodged. He was faster due to his wings. Gohan yelled and powered up. His hair spiked orange and he went Mystic 2. At the same time, Piccolo charged up as well. His ki flared frantically, his eyes glowed blue and his skin darkened with glowing blue lines that created a beautiful tattoo like formation on his body. He smiled. "This is Super Namekian 2."

Raven was taken aback that they had more power than they showed. Gotenks took the opportunity to swiftly come up behind Raven, grab his wings and planted his feet on Raven's back. Raven yowled in pain. "What's up Mr. Bird? In pain? Where's that power now?" In a shocking move, Gotenks powered up, and ripped the wings off Raven. Raven screamed. "Shut it. You can regrow them. That's why you can shoot out feathers like nothing. But I'm not gonna miss this opportunity." He slammed his fist into Raven's face. Raven hit the floor, cracking it. Gohan charged and landed blows so hard that their impacts could be seen. Picollo at the same time, landed kicks on Raven's back. Raven flew up, wounded. "YOU FOOLS. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

Piccolo smiled. "We have something that will definitely work for us." He and Gohan flared up their ki. Gotenks flew close to Raven. "Here's a little something I learnt from Goku. GOD BIND!" The blue aura surrounded Raven and fixed him in place. Now Gohan and Piccolo had a perfect target. Gohan put his hands in the air while Piccolo put his fingers to his forehead. Together as one they yelled. "MASENKOOO... SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Raven screamed as Gohan's beam neared him with Piccolo's attack spiraling around it. The Cannon went through Raven while the Beam disintegrated him. The last cries of Raven the Deadly faded away. He was no more.


	10. The Fourth

While all those fights were happening. Cabba, Kale, Caulifla, and Sun were facing off. The three Saiyans of Universe 6 face off against the third strongest fighter in the Universes. “The two of you can wait.” Caulifla said, stepping forward, when no one moved. “I can’t fight against Old Man Goku if I can’t beat him.” 

“No! If he is in fact as strong as he says he is then it would be better we fight together!” Cabba said, stopping her. “Mhm. Sis, I will help you in any way I can. I won’t just sit it out.” Kale said, calmly. “He’s just a fighter! As a Saiyan I have noth- URK!” She said before being punched across the fighting ground, crashing into the green dome where Frost and the girls were fighting. Kale gasped. “SIS!”

“Do you really have that much time to talk? Are you that confident? Is it because you’re…Saiyans?” Sun asked, smirking. Cabba and Kale glare at the man. He was tall but was covered in scars. He looked slightly mad and was grinning widely. He had black hair in the typical spiked fashion of a Saiyan and wore a blue suit. Cabba noticed all this. “You…” he said. “…you’re one of us.” Sun smiled. Cabba and Kale charged at him.

Punches and kicks rained on the grinning man, whose smirk didn’t faze, even as he was stopping their kicks with one hand. “You can’t deal with me! I have something you lesser Saiyans will never have! Pwuh!” He gloated, before Cabba kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground.

“Take us more seriously! This is ridiculous!” Cabba said as he powered up to Super Saiyan. The time spent with Vegeta had instilled a feeling of pride. It hadn’t turned into outright arrogance but Cabba had a desire to fight that was growing stronger than ever. Kale glared at the downed man. She too turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan, her hair turning green. She was about to fight him as she saw Caulifla rush over.

As Sun got back up, he had to deal with a frenzy of fists that were pounding him into the hatd, Kachin surface. He was getting pissed. He began to power up after he kicked Caulifla away from him. “Haa! You brats haven’t learnt to respect your betters?!” He bellowed, as he got up and his hair began to change. 

“I am impressed. I thought you brats were nothing but fodder. Apparently not.” Saying so his eyes turned blue as he turned into a...LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN?

The crowd was stunned. Whis and Beerus simply looked at him, while everyone else furiously whispered among themselves. “A Legendary Super Saiyan? He’s the fourth one?” That must mean that he’s from Universe 6! How did no one know about him?!”

“So brats! How do you like me now!?” The now muscled man shouted, his scars showing even more clearly than before and his hair green. He was about to begin attacking before he noticed Kale properly for the first time after getting up. “H-how? This…this isn’t possible! Cucumba said that I was the only one! The special one! This doesn’t... AH!” This confused state gave the three an opportunity to attack him. Kale and Caulifla worked well together, kicking him back and forth as Cabba began to charge an attack. “BIG BANG ATTACK!” he shouted as Kale kicked him upward, which put him right where Cabba’s attack was going. The explosion hit hard, flashing in a bright light. When the light cleared, Sun once again fell onto the hard ground. 

This time though, he was shaking. Before they could continue, he powered up again and appeared behind Kale throwing her into Caulifla. Cabba wasn’t ready as the now Super Saiyan 2 Sun began barraging him with punches. He was being thrown every which way and when he was finally thrown into the ground, he couldn’t move, as Sun just stared back at him. Just as Sun was about to power up a ki blast, Kale and Caulifla entered into the fray as they both powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Sun turned towards them, though he seemed to not look at Kale. He disappeared again but this time he didn’t get a chance to attack as the two female Saiyans were on the offensive. Their teamwork was amazing. Filled with trust. He had to separate Kale and Caulifla, and Cabba could see his anger and frustration increasing as he fought against the two. “You!” Sun said, as he threw ki blast into Caulifla’s stomach. She screamed as Kale threw a ki blast into Sun’s face. He screamed as well, and grabbed his face. Kale held Caulifla. “Why are you helping them? A Legendary Super saiyan like you should be by my side! Why are you helping these lesser people?” He slowlu started powering up a little more. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t reach Super Saiyan 3 as he was weakened.

He charged a strong attack. His veins popped and his already bulging muscles grew. “SUNSPOT!” He roared. Cabba watched as he got up, the big beam of orange light move towards Caulifla. Sun did not want to kill Kale, so apparently Caulifla was just in the way. He powered up to Super Saiyan God as he charged his own ki to deflect Sun’s attack. “‘Hey, Caulifla? Let’s fight properly.” he said, as his hair turned blue. Kale looked at them and then at Sun and roared as she powered up.

They all began to focus their ki. But suddenly, Sun seemed to appear behind Cabba and Kale, punching Kale in the stomach and Cabba in the face. As they flew backwards, he looked Caulifla. “I don’t know what you told her... but I won’t let you control another one of us! he said angrily. “WHA?” she asked. Sun responded by punching her so hard in the gut that she hit the dome once more, but underneath the fight had ended, the girls were on the ground and Frost was nowhere to be seen. She winked at the black haired girl, who was still awake, and then flew back. Only to be kicked down once more. 

“So…you think you can keep controlling her, do you!” he growled as he began to power up, his ki dangerously high. She stared as the man began to focus giant amounts of ki. She didn’t realise until the last second that Cabba was heading her way. He knew he couldn’t deflect it like last time. There wasn’t enough time. All he could really do was try a new move he had made recently, and hope it worked. 

He charged up his ki more as the move took quite some energy, and flew between Caulifla and Sun. He was only able give out a few balls of ki before Sun screamed out. “SUPERNOVA!” and a blinding white light began racing towards them.

“SPIRIT SHIELD!” Cabba shouted, the balls of ki all placed in line, in front of them, like a shield. But there hadn’t been enough time. The idea behind the shield had been placing the balls in front of the attack allowing for dissipation of energy as the balls explode against the attack. This means that the balls of ki should be equal in for to the attack used to block it. Cabba’s shield wasn’t. Two thirds of the attack dissipated but one third hit Cabba burning his arms and stomach, his suit and also burnt off his torso.

He fell into Caulifla’s arms. He was bleeding through his mouth and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He started coughing up blood. “Sorry... I couldn’t make it... tell Master Vegeta, I tried my best, okay?” 

And as he grinned with blood seeping out his mouth, Cabba died. 

Kale had just come to help save Caulifla as she saw what happened. And she felt ashamed. That she couldn’t help. That Cabba died. Her rage pushed forth but she first had to go to Caulifla, who was shaking Cabba, crying. “Cabba? Cabba! Stop playing! No! You’re alive! Cabba! You bastard!” She shook Cabba’s body, the grin still on his face. Sun tried to use this opportunity to attack but Kale held back her emotions and fought him to keep him away from the grieving Caulifla.

“Why are you fighting for them!?” he shouted. Kale didn’t care to answer. Until Sis came back to her senses, Kale would keep this-this-monster away from them. She won’t fail. Not this time! “Leaves of Summer!” She shouted at many leaf shaped ki, blasted against Sun’s face, torso, legs, you name it. The attack blasted him off into the distance, giving her time to talk to Caulifla. She powered back down to conserve power, to Super Saiyan, and walked to Caulifla who was glaring at the ground, Cabba’s body placed to the side. 

Even though she tried not to see, his injuries were visible to all. His arms were burnt to the point they were black and red all over, and his clothes had burnt into him. His stomach had a crater that was bleeding. He was grinning though, and if one only saw his face, then they’d not think much, just that he was sleeping peacefully. Thin lines of blood were already drying up. There were lines down his face and across to his ears.

“Sis. I need- we need to kill him. The bastard needs to pay for what he’s done, for- for bro.” Kale said quietly. Caulifla stared at her. She wasn’t glaring anymore. Then her face cracked into a visage of hatred, as she powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. The rage boosted her power to new heights. “Agreed. Come on, Kale. It’s time this Saiyan learns his place.” No other words were exchanged. Kale powered up as well, as they faced off against the man who’d killed their brother in all but blood. 

Caulifla began first, just as Sun said. “You’re still alive? I thought that brat and you died!” he started incredulously as he was met with a devastating punch to his cheek, that created a shockwave. “He died to protect me…from YOU!” Another punch, an uppercut, pushed him upward as Kale waited to greet him. She smacked him down again, towards the furious Caulifla. Sun tried to separate them once more, but Kale blasted him with leaf shaped ki blasts in the face whenever he tried to throw Caulifla, and Caulifla enforced her fists with ki every time he tried to focus on Kale.

By now, most the other fights had ended, most of the “strongest” defeated. Sin was staring at the fight in front of him. So were the rest. All except Vegeta who was staring at Cabba’s body. Shock, grief, anger and remorse could clearly be seen on his face. Bulla couldn’t move, but even she could see the battle happening as the girls moved in perfect synchronised motion, beating Sun into the ground. This wasn’t a fight any more. It was a bloodbath, as the man hit the ground over and over again. 

Finally they concentrated their ki into their knuckles as they punched Sun in the stomach with all their combined might. A loud CRACK! could be heard. Sun wasn’t fighting with his senses anymore. He was screaming, blindly reaching, trying to push away the force that was hitting him, rendering him immobile. The pain was too much. He fell one last time, hard. The two looked at each other. And nodded. They rose focusing ki in their hands as they glared at the man.

Just before they could shoot, Sun used his last bit of energy to direct their hands towards each other. Kale and Caulifla accidently blasted each other and were blown away. Goku quickly caught Caulifla, while Jiren caught Kale. Vegeta carefully picked up Cabba’s body, and placed it away from the area where the final battle was about to happen. “Old..man…let me..kill..”

“Shh.” Goku said, calmly. “He unconscious. And you and Kale too, used up all your energy and are injured.” He put her down next to where Jiren carefully put the unconscious Kale. He loudly said, “This fight is over.” Caulifla passed out too. Then he glared at Sin. “Now, it’s our turn.”

This chapter was made, mainly with the help of my friend. His username is Lokianvulk_who. Please give him support. He shall be posting his own stories!


	11. The Second Strongest

A few minutes ago…

“Goku. Vegeta. Jiren. I know of you three. Crazy strong aren’t you? I would love to fight you.” Sin gave a sinister smile. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan. “I know you’re gonna be tough tobeat. No point in fighting you in my base form.” he said. “I agree.” Vegeta stepped forward. He too transformed into a Super Saiyan. Jiren just flexed a little to look good. Sadly, he had no cool looking transformations. Sin merely spread out his hands. One word escaped from his mouth. “Come.”

All three of them charged at him together. Over the course of five years, the Saiyan duo as well as Jiren, had understood that teamwork is important. Just playing rock-paper-scissors won’t always help. Goku and Vegeta both tried to land a punch, which didn’t faze Sin at all. But it distracted him from Jiren who flew behind Sin and charged up an attack. “This is one of my new attacks…FIRE BLAZE!” Jiren spread out his hands, and from it, an arc of fiery energy blasted out with a lot of force towards Sin. Goku and Vegeta jumped out of the way as they knew what Jiren was up to. 

The attack hit Sin head on, bringing up dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, Sin could be seen in a defensive stance, arms crossed. The area near his elbows had been burnt a little. “Ouch. That hurt a little. If I was only a little weaker, it would have burnt through my body, cutting me in half. It’s like a long blade of fire.” He smiled. “I like it.” He charged towards Jiren who got ready to counter, but midway, he suddenly changed direction and punched Goku in the face. Goku was blown back a bit with the hard impact. His arms shook. “You’re strong. We’re probably gonna have to get a little serious.” 

All three of them started powering up. Goku and Vegeta closed their eyes and concealed their ki inside their bodies. Their eyes turned light blue and purple respectively and Vegeta’s hair spiked up even more. Jiren’s red fiery ki turned into a different shade of red that looked like a calm flame. It was the power he used in the Tournament of Power and against Korn. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Purple form. “Kaio-ken times twenty!’ Goku yelled as the red aura surrounded his Super Saiyan Blue aura. Sin pointed at Goku. “You. You’re not going all out. I know you mastered Ultra Instinct. And that you can tap into the form that allows you to use it at will. I shall force you to bring out your power!”

Vegeta went first. His speed had greatly increased and Sin had no idea by how much. Vegeta’s fist almost made contact with Sin’s face when out of the blue, Sin moved his head away. He then proceeded to punch Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta coughed out blood and was sent flying. “Those movements…” Jiren said. “Yeah.”Goku stared at Sin. “He wasn’t bluffing. Ultra Instinct.”

“Your Kio-ken is draining your power. You better use Ultra Instinct as well. It’s your only chance.” Goku nodded and closed his eyes. The red and blue glow disappeared, his hair came down halfway and turned white. When Goku opened his eyes, they were gray. Jiren went full power as well. At moment, Gohan was yelling something to Pan. Goku looked at his grand-daughter and their eyes met. He nodded, and a yellow light emitted from the dome. Goku smiled. “She’d done it.” 

They were about to attack when Vegeta came back and stopped them. “He’s mine. I want to see just how well I do against Ultra Instinct.” He flew as fast as he could towards Sin. And aimed a punch. Sin just smiled as he knew that with the power of Ultra Instinct, he could dodge. But all of a sudden, Vegeta’s punch hit him hard in the face, creating a massive shockwave! Sin was blown back from the impact. Now it was Vegeta’s turn to smile. “Don’t underestimate me.” Sin looked at Vegeta with surprise. “How did you…” Before he could complete, Vegeta came right behind him, spun in the air, and kicked him hard in the side. Sin yelled in pain.

“A…amazing, Vegeta!” Goku exclaimed. Sin quickly grabbed Vegeta’s arm, and tried to land a punch. But Vegeta dodged and gave Sin an uppercut. “What the hell is going on?!” Sin yelled. “HOW?! I’m stronger than you. Faster than you. Better than you in every way! How could you do what you did without using Ultra Instinct?!”

“It’s a new technique I created to defeat Kakarot over there. It took me five years to master it. Spirit Enhancing. I direct every single bit of my ki to the body part that I’m going to use for a heartbeat. To do that, I had to have complete control of my spirit. So when I was about to land a punch, I directed all my ki to my arm, making it stronger and faster. Same thing I did to my head before you punched me. That’s how I dodged.” Goku gulped. “I’d definitely be a goner if I fought him.” Jiren had a new sense of respect for Vegeta. 

Suddenly, a bright green light from the dome, distracted all of them. Vegeta watched in horror as his daughter turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan. Sin took this opportunity, as everyone was distracted to kick Vegeta in the face. Quick as lightning, he charged a ki ball at full power, and blasted it at point blank range. The explosion threw Vegeta away, making him heavily damaged. Jiren flared up his ki, while Goku charged at Sin. Two warriors, in Ultra Instinct, dodging each other’s attacks…the pressure and heat created was tremendous. On the other hand, Jiren kept flaring his ki to the max. 

Even though both were in Ultra Instinct, Sin was far stronger and faster than Goku. He managed to land a lot of hits. Goku was getting tired. Suddenly, they all heard a cry. Vegeta got up to see Cabba’s lifeless body, covered in blood. Caulifla and Kale were blasted away. Jiren and Goku quickly caught them midway.

Then the final events of the previous chapter took place.

“Goku.” Jiren said. “Vegeta’s hurt. I have an attack that might do the trick but it takes time to charge it. You have to distract Sin for at least a few minutes more. I’ve already charged it half way.” Goku smiled and nodded. The situation reminded him of the time many years ago when Piccolo asked him to do the same against his brother, Raditz.

Sin and Goku went at it again, as Vegeta grieved. He wanted to make Sin pay. But Sin’s full power attack hurt him way too much. Goku was being barraged by Sin’s punches when he heard Jiren yell “Now!” As fast as he could, Goku grabbed Sin’s arm, went behind him and grabbed him in place. “What are you…” Sin asked when he noticed Jiren. “No…no!” Jiren fired his attack. “I hope you enjoy the JIREN SPECIAL!” A beam shot out of Jiren’s hands, and midway, split into five. The five beams went all around Goku and Sin and then shot right at them from all sides. The moment they made contact, they exploded. Goku screamed in pain while holding Sin, who screamed even louder until finally, Goku didn’t have any more strength. 

He was bleeding, on the floor, body burnt in various places. But his mind was thinking only one thing. If he survived…then Sin…must be too! The dust cleared to reveal Sin, beaten and damaged, but very much alive. He could move too. Goku looked at Whis, who nodded. “Jiren…” Sin growled. “YOU PEST!” He charged at Jiren with his fist clenched. Jiren raised his arms in a block. But suddenly, a sword appeared out of nowhere in Sin’s arm and he stabbed Jiren in the gut. “This is MY power. I can create anything I want using my energy. Spirit Creation. Highest form of Spirit control.” He then proceeded to slash Jiren multiple times. Jiren fell on the ground. Bleeding.

“Now to end this!” he was about to stab Jiren when, Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, Hit and Dyspo attacked him all at once. “ANTS!” Sin yelled. He flared up his ki and made it explode, blasting everyone away. “You cannot defeat me! You don’t stand a chance! I will kill yo-” He was cut short when two beams, one green and one purple, hit him hard in the back. “Who dares?!” Sin yelled. Everyone looked behind him to see a muscular man with a green fur pelt around his waist, and a dark skinned boy next to him. Both had their arms raised, and steam was coming out of it. Whis stood behind them with a smile on his face.

Goku smiled. “Broly. Uub. You’re our last hope.”

Broly and Uub have joined the fight! What will happen?! Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 2!


	12. Victory?

Sin glared at the newcomers. “You seem stronger…but definitely not as strong as these three!” he said pointing at Goku, Vegeta and Jiren. “Broly! Uub! You must use your full power!” Goku yelled. Broly roared as his hair turned green, and slowly began to grow longer as the Saiyan bulked up. Legendary Super Saiyan 3. He charged at Sin, who ran towards Broly with his swords. He slashed at Broly’s chest, Broly dodged and slammed a punch at Sin. He proceeded to grab Sin’s leg. And thrashed him around, slamming him hard on the ground.

Goku winced. “Ah…I know how that feels.” he thought. Sin was screaming. Broly finally, threw Sin away. Without giving him any time to recover, Uub ran up to him, jumped, and in the air charged up an attack. “Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAA! A pink wave shot out of his hands and hit Sin head on. The wave was truly powerful. It went through the ground breaking the Kachin. Broly had complete control of his form and was watching from afar. “He’s not dead.” he said. “I know that.” Uub replied back. 

When the dust cleared, Sin could be seen hanging on the edge of the hole created by Uub. His swords had fallen into the void. He groaned in pain and hoisted himself back up. You, can’t defeat me!” he said. Broly proceeded to jump towards Sin, and land a kick, but Sin’s Ultra Instinct saved him. Sin dodged, punched Broly hard in the face, drawing blood. Quickly he moved to Uub and charged a ball inches away from his stomach, and blasted a hole through him. Uub screamed in pain. But then, he suddenly seemed to relax. Uub’s blood and organs around his wound seemed to turn pink, almost slimy and his wound closed up on its own and turned back to normal. 

Sin’s eyes went wide. “What…are you?! A monster!” Vegeta looked at Goku. “He fused with Buu?!” 

“Yeah. Buu actually came up with the idea. He was sad that he couldn’t help out whenever he went on his long naps. He’s now Majuub but we still call him Uub for short.” Vegeta looked at the young warrior. “Incredible.”

“Yeah. He has all of Buu’s powers, as well as what I taught him.” Sin created new weapons. Two daggers. He used Ultra Instinct to cut Broly and Ubb in many places, especially the joints. Uub could quickly heal himself, but Broly was hurt. Ubb quickly managed to kick Sin away and healed Broly a little, before Sin charged back and pushed him away. “Dammit! If I only had a little more time!” Their teamwork was good, but most of the damaged was relied on Broly’s brute power. If Broly wasn’t in top shape, things could get ugly. 

Sin quickly stabbed Uub in the head, kicked him away, and threw the daggers at Broly. The daggers pierced his chest and Broly roared in pain. Sin definitely knew how to use weapons properly. Broly tried his best to ignore the pain and ran towards Sin and tried to hit him. Sin dodged every attack, punched Broly in the face, created another dagger, and stabbed him in the gut. Uub flew back, and in midair, tried to kick Sin, but Sin dodged and Uub’s kick hit Broly instead. Uub cursed. He just needed some time to heal Broly. Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren were heavily damaged so it would take longer to heal them and Gotenks, Gohan, Picollo, Hit and Dyspo were exhausted too but Broly was still stronger. Even more than Gohan but not by much. They had tried using all their power against Sin. Sin was about to attack them again, when a ki ball hit him in the face. Everyone turned to look. Android 17, Android 18, Krillen, Tien, Roshi and Videl stood together. “You? You’re nothing. Specs! When will you all give up?!” Nobody said a word. Roshi flexed up into his muscle form. “Let’s do this you all.” He, Krillin and Videl bent a little and put their arms together on the side. Tien touched the tips of his fingers together making an inverted V. The Androids just raised both their hands towards Sin. “KAMEHAMEHAAA!”, “TRI-BEAM HAAAA!”, “HAAAAA!”

All of them yelled. The six beams all hit Sin in full force. Everyone was using all the power they could. “Uub! Heal Broly! We’ll keep him busy!” Krillin yelled. Uub nodded. “NOOO!” Sin yelled. “You can’t stall me for too long!” He had his hands, up and was blocking the waves. “I improved my tri-beam to be a continuous wave….but I can’t hold it for too long!” Tien yelled. “It doesn’t matter! Just use your full power!” Roshi yelled back. “Videl! Dig deep!” Krillin shouted. “Yeah!” she replied. They all used as much power as they could. 

But slowly, Sin was being able to take steps, little by little, towards them. Tien was the first one to lose energy. The strength keeping Sin back reduced. Sin took more steps. Roshi ran out of energy and Videl was next. Finally, Krillin also couldn’t keep it up. The Androids had unlimited energy but the force keeping Sin away, was very less. He calmly walked through the waves. “Uub enough.” Broly said. “But you aren’t fully healed!” 

“Uub, ENOUGH!” Broly yelled. He aimed a blast at Sin, and fired his own wave. The wave hit Sin in the back and pushed him into the Androids, who dodged as much as possible. But since, Broly wasn’t fully healed, he fell to the floor. He was losing all his energy. Sin was just…too strong. He lost all power and collapsed completely. Sin got up, growling. That wave had truly damaged him a lot. He couldn’t use Ultra Instinct anymore. He didn’t have the required concentration. He didn’t even have power to create new weapons. He was beaten up and bruised, and even bleeding in certain areas. He had to end this. At that moment the attention of Whis and the other’s had been diverted to something else.

He turned around to see Uub fly at him. SMACK! A heavy punch by Uub hit him hard. Uub proceeded to kick him in the side. Sin roared in pain as he heard a rib crack. Uub raised his fist for another punch, but Sin quickly grabbed it. CRACK! Uub screamed as Sin broke his arm. Partly he was still human so he could feel pain. Sin grabbed Uub’s other hand and twisted it. He then aimed a final blast. “I’m going to disintegrate you.” Sin growled. “No.” a voice said. “I’M going to disintegrate YOU.” Sin turned around to see the figure. “Go…ku?” he muttered before Super Saiyan God in front of him blasted him with his strongest blast, actually disintegrating him. Sin’s screams faded as he died.

Goku stared at him. He looked just like him…but had a scar and a tail…wore Saiyan armour…had a different skin colour. The Saiyan faced Goku. Before anyone could say anything, Mojito, the Angel of Universe 9 got up. “So you managed to beat them all. Excellent work, mortals. But this is not over! Yes. I was the Mastermind behind this!” Everyone was shocked. “WHAT?!” Sidra yelled. “MOJITO! What is this?!”

“Shut up. You’re all going to pay.” Saying this, the Angel disappeared instantly. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then they slowly, all turned to look at the newcomer. He smiled at Goku. “Kakarot…you actually made it! I am Bardock. Your…your father.”

Everyone was in a state of shock. This was going too fast. Whatever the hell is Mohito up to? Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 3: The Dark Angel Arc!


End file.
